


The Moon Chase

by Annjo_Wolfe



Series: Stories of Whimsy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Fairy Tale Style, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjo_Wolfe/pseuds/Annjo_Wolfe
Summary: Bunny, Kitty and Little Bear go out to fly a kite. Perhaps Kitty would like to go for a flight.
Series: Stories of Whimsy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857460





	The Moon Chase

The sun was shining on a mellow day when Bunny, Kitty and Little Bear went out to play.

They all went out to fly their kite, and the moon was there, though it wasn’t night.

The wind was blowing and bustling and the leaves on the trees were crackling and rustling.

But Bunny, Kitty and Little Bear, didn’t wine, nor pout, nor care.

They watched their kite spin head over tail, as Bunny held it and made it sail.

What laughter, what joy, what cool tricks done, but then its was Kitty’s turn for some fun.

So, Bunny gave Kitty the little red kite, and Kitty let it soar high out of sight.

The wind was so strong, it took Kitty along.

Bunny and Little Bear shouted and cried, they ran after her, scared, that she’d go topside.

She flew and they ran to the edge sky, they couldn’t catch her, you see, for she was now too high.

Kitty felt the rope go taught, looking up she realised, the kite got caught.

The moon, you see, was a crescent tonight, preventing Kitty from continuing her flight.

Night? You ask. But what about day? Well, while the kite was in flight, the sun went away.

Now Bunny and Little Bear saw that Kitty got caught, saw the kite get snagged and the rope get taught.

They saw Kitty right now sitting on the moon, but they needed to get her off soon.

The moon began leave, rise, climb, and Kitty would soon be out of time.

So, Bunny and Little Bear hatched a plan, spotting a mountain and off they ran.

They ran and ran, past tree after tree, Little Bear tripped and got a scuff on his knee.

But still they ran, till they reached a cliff edge, climbing under and through and thorny hedge.

The moon was below, with Kitty standing there, it was now time for plan Bunny and Little Bear.

They told Kitty to reach, as high as she could, Little Bear grabbed Bunny and at the edge he stood.

And just when they could reach no more, they grabbed her and pulled, ‘till all feet were on the floor.

With a laugh and a sigh, they walked home hand in hand, what an adventure that was, how great how grand.

But glad to be back on solid ground, Kitty was happy with the friends she had found.


End file.
